Beautiful Madness
by Magillicuddy
Summary: It's been ten years since Lilly's death and Logan can't let go. He returns to Neptune to deal with his demons, but everything changes when a certain petite blond unexpectedly comes back to town. Can Logan let go of his anger and misplaced blame to finally let the past go? Or will he return to his mean old ways and destroy what's left of his and Veronica's lives in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, welcome to my little story. This was just an idea that came to me after re-watching the series and movie. I haven't decided if the chapters will alternate POVS or if I'll just stick with Logan. Let me know what you think! And of course, I don't own the characters.**

**Just a little background info. For the purposes of this story, Veronica lived with the Kanes after her mother disappeared. She never knew about Keith. Everything will be explained more next chapter. **

Chapter One

Logan didn't think he'd ever get used to the graveyard. It always felt so cold and empty. Not a soul was in sight despite the large number of graves. People just had better things to do than visit their lost loved ones. The jaded thought entered his mind and he almost laughed out loud at the bleakness of it all. Though he supposed that was what happened after losing three loved ones in less than a year.

He wouldn't exactly call _all _of them loved ones. Lilly's grave was the only one he visited with any regular frequency. Her headstone was in the center of the graveyard. _Always the center of attention, even in death. _It was almost as though Lilly refused to be forgotten even after all this time.

Logan's eyes trailed over the words inscribed on her headstone.

_Lilly Elizabeth Kane (1986-2003)_

_Beloved daughter, sister, and friend. _

_Gone too soon, but never forgotten_

Every time Logan came out here he felt as though he were punishing himself. He still couldn't rid of the horrible feeling that Lilly's death was partially his fault. If he hadn't been dating her, or even was her friend before that, she never would've gone to his house, and she never would've met his father. Maybe if Logan had had the forethought to stay from her, none of this would've happened.

_And if Veronica had been at the house that day…_

The nagging thought blindsided him every time he thought about Lilly and all the what-ifs. _What if I had been with her that day? What if Veronica had been home like she was every other day? What if Duncan had gotten home first? What if his father wasn't such a sleazy jackass?_

But those thoughts didn't do anything other than give him more grief than he already had. Not that he would _ever _admit this to anyone, but he'd spent a number of years in therapy trying to rid himself of all the guilt and anger he still felt over his girlfriend's premature death. Logan found out through all those sessions that he didn't just blame his father, the one true killer, but everyone in his life. Duncan, Jake and Celeste, himself, Lilly, and Veronica. Especially Veronica.

Veronica was supposed to be home that day. She was always home first; Celeste made damn sure of that. Veronica never had a life outside of school and home. Because of that, Logan couldn't ever figure out why Veronica wouldn't have been away that day, when Lilly might actually have needed her to save her life. Where was she?

That was the question. Veronica would never say where she was, even when the police questioned her. She'd remained as stone-faced and calm as ever, even when kids at school ostracized her even more than she already was, calling her names like murderer and slut. She'd taken it and hadn't contradicted anyone, especially Logan. Because Logan had been president of the Veronica Mars Hate Club. He'd ridiculed her far more than he'd had any right to, even after his father had been caught as Lilly's murderer. Veronica never demanded an apology. Logan never asked her why.

Now, ten years later, he realized that it didn't matter. Neither of them lived in Neptune anymore. He'd been recruited into the navy and Veronica was God knows where doing God knows what. She probably forgot all about the hell high school had been for her. She wouldn't come back now for the ten year anniversary of Lilly's death.

His therapist advised him to come back. Maybe if he came back here, to Lilly's grave, he could finally make peace with what happened and let go of his pent up anger. Ten years was a long time to hold on to the past and withhold forgiveness.

Of course Logan had scoffed at that. "Forgiveness? You actually expect me to forgive that pervert for what he did?"

His therapist, a short, stocky man in his early fifties, shook his head. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but forgiveness is the ultimate gift, not just to make peace with the past, but to cleanse yourself of all this hostility you still hold inside you. Blaming everyone who knew Lilly isn't fair to anyone, and it certainly won't bring her back."

"What do you suggest?"

The therapist was silent for a moment before finally saying, "Go back to Neptune. Visit Lilly. Visit your parents' graves if you're feeling up to it. Just go there and take it all in. Make peace with everything that happened and then just…_let go._ It's the best thing you can do for yourself."

That had been three months ago. Logan had spent the past three months doing an internal tug-of-war with his heart. On the one hand, he'd never had any intention of going back to Neptune after everything that'd happened. He didn't want to see all his old friends and teachers who only looked at him with pity after Lilly's death, and then again after his father was arrested for killing her. Duncan never talked to him after that, as though Logan was partially to blame for his father's actions. The Kanes never invited him to their parties, and no one at school ever talked to him the way they'd used to. He'd been as ostracized as Veronica.

But the prospect of letting the past go had been too enticing. That was how he found himself back here, staring at the headstone of his one true love for the first time in ten years. There were fresh flowers on her grave, and Logan was glad for it. At least she wasn't as forgotten as some of the poor souls buried here. At least some people still thought enough about her to bring her flowers.

He laid the small bouquet of lilacs he'd brought next to the orchids someone else had brought. He stood there staring at them for the longest time, wishing he had something else to say, something more to offer, when a flash of movement caught his eye. Logan looked up and turned his head just in time to see the last person he ever expected to see standing by a large oak tree, watching him. Their eyes met for the briefest moment before the petite blond woman immediately turned her head and hurried to the black car parked nearby.

Veronica was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She was gone, just like that. She was gone so quickly that Logan wasn't convinced she'd even been there at all. For a moment he considered getting into his BMW and following her to demand an explanation, but he couldn't get his feet to work properly. Or his brain, for that matter. It was like someone pressed the pause button on his life and he could only watch as it passed by.

Besides, what would he say to her if he caught up to her? Demand that she go back to wherever she came from and never come back? Throw the flowers she'd put on Lilly's grave in her face and scream at her that they weren't needed? Or do as his therapist would advise and apologize to her for placing blame on her for something out of her control?

He wasn't willing to do any of those things. The safest thing to do seemed to be to leave her alone and hope they could stay out of each other's way. Maybe then they could occupy the same town in peace.

Logan wasn't sure how much time passed when he finally got his feet to move. With one final glance at the flowers and headstone, he walked to his car, got in, and drove off without a backward glance.

* * *

The Neptune Grand hadn't changed since he'd last been there. The penthouse had been his home during senior year, and while he'd loved the freedom and endless room service, part of him missed his house and having parents who were there. Granted, Lynn and Aaron had never been in the running for Parents of the Year, but they had provided a home for him and given him their version of guidance when they thought he needed it.

Logan had reserved the penthouse, more for nostalgia than comfort. When he got there he half expected the attendant behind the desk to know who he was, and was surprised when he was greeted with a peppy, "Hello, sir! Checking in?"

Logan stared at her a moment too long. Her wide smile faltered slightly and she quickly scanned the lobby for a second before repeating, "Sir? Do you have a reservation?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah, of course. Echolls." He swallowed back the sarcastic retort he would've given ten years ago and waited while the girl typed into her computer. He wondered if she would catch on to who he was after reading his first name, but either she had no idea who he was, or she was the best actress he'd ever seen.

"All right Mr. Echolls, it looks like we have you booked for the penthouse?" she phrased it like a question, and it was all Logan could do not to roll his eyes. Instead he smiled back as politely as he could and nodded.

"Here's your key. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call." The girl handed over his key and he gave her a quick smile before he turned around in the direction of the elevator. Someone would be up shortly for his bags. All he wanted to do was get up to his old digs and collapse.

Luck didn't seem to be on his side, however. When the elevator doors opened he was once again face to face with the last person he'd ever expected to see.

Her expression was identical to the one she had back at the cemetery. Her expression was equal parts shock and horror. Logan couldn't blame her for that last emotion. He'd done everything he could to make her life hell back in high school. Veronica had no way of knowing that he'd changed and now had no intention of picking a fight with her.

"Evening, Veronica."

Her eyes immediately narrowed with suspicion as she darted by him like she expected him to grab her. She didn't return the greeting, not that Logan expected her to. She continued on her way out of the hotel, glancing behind her occasionally to make sure he wasn't following her. It wasn't until the elevator doors closed behind him that he realized he missed his ride.

"Great. Just perfect," he muttered as he once again pressed the button to summon his ride back.

* * *

_What is he doing here? Why did he come back after all this time? _Veronica couldn't help her internal obsessive thoughts as she sipped her third cup of coffee in the restaurant across from the hotel. It was too risky going to the café of the Neptune Grand. She hadn't been back in this sleazy town for twenty-four hours and already she'd run into Logan Echolls twice. It was two times too many as far as she was concerned, and she was determined to avoid him at all costs.

Why did Neptune only have one decent hotel? If she'd had any sense she would've checked into the Camelot. At least she wouldn't have run into the spawn of Satan. Literally. Damn her need to be in a relatively safe hotel in a relatively safe area of town. She hated that she was seriously considering switching hotels. She had her taser. She knew basic self-defense. If it came down to it, she could defend herself in a fight. At least she wouldn't have to worry about running into him anymore.

"Would you like a refill, dear? Maybe something to eat?" Her waitress, a chubby middle-aged woman whose nametag read Martha, filled her cup with more coffee before Veronica could give her a reply.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine with this, thank you."

Martha gave her one last motherly smile before turning to help the other customers.

Veronica couldn't help remembering back to when receiving a smile like that had been a rarity in her life. It still was, but she was no longer that needy child in search of love. She'd lost it after Lianne left and Jake Kane took her in. He said he was her father, but Veronica never believed him. Lianne had told her the story of how she and Jake had been high school sweethearts, and how she'd found out she was pregnant around the same time his wife Celeste was pregnant with her second child. Even then Veronica knew what that meant. That Lianne and Jake had an affair, and she was the result of that affair.

But then Lianne had been sent to rehab after crashing her car into someone's house and Jake had unexpectedly come forward to 'resume his fatherly responsibilities.' He'd spouted that line every chance he got, but it was all for show. When Veronica moved in at age twelve Jake barely spoke to her and Celeste gave her the spiel about earning her keep. For the next twelve years Veronica would look for the resemblance between Jake Kane and herself, but she could never spot it. They were nothing alike, therefore he couldn't be her father.

The only bright spot in the hell that was her life had been Lilly. She'd taken to Veronica right away. She'd always wanted a sister, and unlike her mother, she didn't care if Veronica was illegitimate and a Reynolds. She was her sister and she was going to treat her like one. Lilly had been the reason the kids at school mostly left her alone, but that all changed when she'd been found dead by the pool.

Veronica closed her eyes and willed the memories to the back of her mind. She'd spent the past ten years trying to get away from her past. Now that she was back in this godforsaken town it was like the past wanted to swallow her whole and devour her. She should not have come. Lilly would've understood. Neptune was too much for her.

But she couldn't go back. Not yet. Not without talking to him. If Veronica were totally honest with herself, she would admit that she would not have come back to Neptune at all if he'd moved away. She'd found out before buying her plane ticket that Keith still worked as a private investigator. She'd resisted the urge to call him, deciding instead to surprise him. She wasn't sure how he would take her sudden arrival but she figured he'd give her a warmer reception than anyone else. She knew the Kanes would slam the door in her face if she went to see them, and Logan looked like he'd seen a ghost every time he saw her. At least Keith would give her the decency of a conversation.

All she had to do was work up the nerve to talk to him. The man who could very likely be her father.

Before she knew what she was doing, Veronica stood up and threw a few bills on the table to cover her check. Then she was out of the restaurant and back in her car before she could make sense out of what she was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. Glad to know everyone seems to be enjoying this so far! As a treat, here's a longer chapter for you. Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter Three

Like the Neptune Grand, the penthouse had not changed since Logan was last there. The moment he opened the door he had a moment where he felt like he was coming home. The idea was absurd. No one in their right mind would ever call Neptune home. Only the rare few got out unscathed. Up until eight hours ago Logan thought of himself as one of those rare souls, but his naivety left him the moment he looked upon Lilly's grave. He realized in that moment how foolish he'd been. He'd only been kidding himself. Coming back here was pulling a band aid off a flesh would. It had never really been enough, and now that it was off the pain was multiplied.

The first thing he did was put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and collapse on the sofa, too exhausted to walk the extra ten steps to the bedroom. All the energy seemed to have been drained from him, and he wasn't sure if he would ever get up again. He knew he needed to check in with his counselor and captain to inform them of his plans but he couldn't get up the energy to reach for his cell phone. They could wait. He needed to recover.

A vague part of Logan wondered if this was how Veronica was feeling. He didn't know why he cared. Maybe it was seeing her for the first time in eight years that sparked his sudden curiosity. Maybe it was the damaged look on her face a second before she'd noticed him. Maybe he didn't really care at all and the memory of everything he'd done to her was coming up to the surface as a result of being back in Neptune. All he knew for sure was that Lilly had been Veronica's best, and only, friend. And instead of consoling her and finding solace in the one of the two people who felt what he felt in her loss, he'd ridiculed her and passed judgment on her for not being there when Lilly needed her.

"That's not fair," his therapist had said months ago when the subject had first been brought up. "Veronica was only fifteen years old. A kid. There's no way she could've fought off a murderer who clearly wanted Lilly dead. The most likely outcome is she would've been killed, too."

"But if she had been there, Aaron might not have stayed!" Logan had exploded. A piece of his old angry self had burst out without his control.

"There's no way you can know that for certain."

Logan had denied it. He wasn't ready to admit he was wrong. He still couldn't admit it because a part of him still believed that everything would be different if Veronica had been home. He just couldn't believe any differently.

The sound of his cell phone ringing broke him free of his thoughts. He swore as he looked at his caller ID. If was physically impossible for Emily to refrain from calling him for longer than ten hours.

"Hey babe," he muttered softly, careful to keep his tone nice.

"Logan! You didn't call me when you got to Neptune!" Emily scolded, her overly peppy tone grating on his nerves. He could already feel a headache coming on.

"I sent you a text."

"Yeah, but you didn't _call. _I figured for something this big, you should probably call, especially when you got to the cemetery."

"I was fine. Besides, it was kind of personal."

There was a pause on Emily's end. She sighed, which Logan knew from experience meant that she was trying to gather her thoughts when was holding something back. She spoke up a second later. "Babe, I get it. I do. But you have to see it from my perspective. You're traveling halfway across the country to visit the grave of your dead girlfriend in a town I've heard nothing but bad things about, and you want to go alone. The least you can do is give me the peace of mind through a damn phone call!"

Logan impatiently ran a hand through his hair. He was _not _in the mood for this. "I get it. Okay. But this…it's a lot to process and I wanted some time to deal."

"All the more reason I should have come with you. This isn't something you should've done by yourself. You need emotional support, especially if this girl-"

"Lilly," Logan interrupted.

"…Was as important to you as you say," Emily continued as though Logan hadn't said anything. "It's not too late. I can book a flight out of Miami tonight and be there by…"

"No." It came out more harshly than Logan intended, but he wasn't sorry for it. The last thing he needed was Emily in Neptune.

"No? What do you mean, no? I know you like to think you're strong and brave enough to handle anything, and that might be true in the navy, but stuff like this is more complicated. It's better if you have someone to talk to about all this. Who better to talk to about your dead girlfriend than your live one?"

"Geez, Ems. A little callous, don't you think?"

"You know what I mean." Logan could practically hear her eyes roll through the phone. "I just don't get the whole male macho thing. It's pretty obvious you're hurting, Logan. Let me be there for you." Emily purred in her best seductive voice.

"Exactly. You can be _there _for me, meaning Miami. Just stay put, Emily. I'll be out of here in a day. Two, tops. Why waste the money and time? You're needed at the magazine," Logan said, wishing he could just press the end button before he had to hear another word.

"Please. I say jump and those lemmings ask 'how high' before I can even get the words out. If I said I was leaving they'd be too afraid to stop me." Logan hated to admit it, but it was true. Emily was the editor-in-chief for _Stature, _the fashion magazine founded by Emily's Aunt Jennifer thirty years ago. So far it only circulated in Miami, but if Emily had anything to say about it, the magazine would be national by the time she turned thirty. Everyone who worked for the magazine idolized Emily and thought she could do no wrong. If Emily said she was going on a vacation to Neptune, they'd all volunteer to pack her suitcase.

"Please? I'll be okay. I'll be home by Friday. Do us both a favor and stay there."

Emily sighed again. "All right, fine. I just worry about you. I hate it when we're apart."

"Yeah. Me too. I'll call you later, okay? I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"Fine." Logan could tell Emily was pouting. "I love you."

"Love you too." He disconnected the call and took a deep breath before forcing himself off the couch and into the shower, the conversation with his girlfriend on repeat in his mind.

* * *

Veronica tried to swallow her butterflies away but she hadn't succeeded so far. She stood outside the door to Mars Investigations trying to gather up her courage. It was entirely possible that this would lead to nothing. Lianne was drunk half of Veronica's childhood so she had no reason to believe her when she let slip once that Keith could be her father. At the time Veronica had no idea who Keith Mars was, let alone how he could be her father. Lianne rarely talked about him.

But she couldn't get the idea out of her head. She figured that knowing one way or the other was better than the constant wondering. Steeling her resolve, she raised her hand and opened the door before she could change her mind.

A bell clanged, signaling her entrance. She moved slowly into what appeared to be a small lobby. Keith wasn't in sight, but she wasn't surprised. She figured he was in his office, talking to a client. No one sat behind the small desk in the lobby. Veronica figured he either didn't have a receptionist, or they were out somewhere. She sat down on an old black sofa to wait.

She fidgeted with her hands nervously. She hated not knowing what to expect. After five minutes passed she considered getting up to knock on his door. It was closed; did he not hear the bell as she entered? Maybe Keith didn't know she was there.

Just as she was about to stand up, his office door opened unexpectedly and he came thundering out like he was on a mission. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Veronica sitting there.

For a moment they just stared at each other. Veronica remembered when a similar moment occurred between her and Logan back at the cemetery. Why did this have to be so awkward? Not for the first time Veronica wished she'd never come back to Neptune.

Keith was the first to move. "Can I help you?"

_Yes. No. Are you my father? _There were so many ways to answer that question, but none of them felt right.

"I…I can come back if you're busy…"

Keith raised the briefcase and camera he held in both hands as though he'd forgotten he was carrying them. He looked back at Veronica and set the camera and briefcase on the table in front of the couch. "Have a seat."

Veronica did. Keith sat a respectable distance away from her and seemed to consider her. She appreciated that he didn't try to rush her into saying anything.

"I don't know if you remember me, but…"

"Veronica Kane. I'd recognize you anywhere. It's been a long time."

Veronica smiled weakly, not sure if that was a compliment or not. "Yeah, it has." There were the nerves again. _Just come out with it. It's not like you haven't spoken before. _

"Well, here's the thing. I have this friend who has had some recent doubts about her paternity. She doesn't want to ask the guy outright if he's her father even though she's pretty sure he is, and she has no idea to get him to admit it without seeming like a complete spaz. I guess I came here to ask if there's any way she could get a paternity test done without his knowledge?" _Subtle, Veronica. He'll never suspect a thing. _

Keith smiled at her. "You've come a long way to ask me a question like that. Are there no lawyers or private investigators back in…"

"Phoenix." She answered.

He laughed. "My reputation precedes me if you've come all the way from Phoenix for my expertise. Does this friend not want rumors getting around?"

Veronica shook her head. "That's not the reason I'm here. Well, I guess it is, but I didn't come back to Neptune just to ask…It's been ten years since Lilly…and I figured I owed it to her to visit her…"

Keith held up a hand. "Say no more. I understand completely. There are ways of getting a paternity test done without his knowledge. All she has to do is get some of his hair, either from his clothing or a brush. It's easier than getting saliva, not to mention more sanitary. Then she just needs to find a lab to send it in to." He paused, and for one moment Veronica was sure he could see through her lie.

But then he stood up and picked the briefcase and camera back up. "I hate to bail out on you, but I have a case that needs immediate attention. You're more than welcome to come back tomorrow if you have any further questions."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Mr. Mars," Veronica replied as she stood up.

Keith smiled one more time and walked over to the door. Veronica stayed where she was until she noticed that he held the door open for her in a clear sign that he expected her to leave with him.

She moved slowly, wishing she could think of a way to stall him. But she just smiled politely and thanked him one more time as he locked the door after him and walked to his car. She watched him drive away with regret. This would be harder than she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The outside of Mars Investigations looked different than it did during the day. Veronica sat in her car, feeling much the same as she before her meeting with Keith. The only difference was this time she would be breaking the law. At one point every person in this town thought she was nothing but trouble. She hated that she would be proving them right by breaking into the private investigator's office, but she didn't see any other way. What choice did she have? She couldn't keep living in the land of What If any longer. One way or another, she would find out if Keith Mars was her father.

All she had to do was wait for Keith to leave his office. It was going on ten p.m. Veronica had figured he would be long gone by now, so she'd been more than a little surprised to discover the lights on in the upstairs office, Keith's SUV still parked in his designated spot. She didn't feel like going back to her hotel room so she decided to wait, figuring he couldn't be too much longer.

That had been half an hour ago. Veronica was beginning to feel stir crazy sitting in her car with the radio tuned to a classic rock station. Any longer and she wouldn't feel good about being in this part of town. She fiddled with her phone, contemplating whether to dial his office and leave an anonymous tip, but she had no idea what to say.

When she placed her phone none too gently back in the cup holder between her seat and the passenger seat, the lights to the office went dark. A moment later Keith Mars' unmistakable form appeared from the dark doorway. Veronica slunk down in her seat even though it was dark enough that Keith wouldn't have seen her. He never glanced in her direction anyway. She waited until his car was a good twenty seconds down the road before she killed her engine and got out.

Her heart was pounding a mile a minute as she hurried up the stairs leading to Mars Investigations. She supposed this was how Keith felt every time he had to break into a house for a case. Was it her imagination, or was she enjoying this a little?

_Maybe it runs in the family, _she thought humorlessly as she dug in her purse for the lock pick she'd snagged off the internet. The article she'd read detailing how to pick a lock was etched perfectly in her memory, and the lock clicked open effortlessly a second later.

Veronica pulled the hood of her black jacket over her head as she wandered cautiously into the dark lobby. She'd forgotten to check if he had cameras monitoring the premises so she figured playing it safe was her best bet. She closed the door behind her as quietly as she could, then turned back to face the empty lobby.

_Now what? I don't suppose Keith left any of his DNA just lying around somewhere, _Veronica thought as she surveyed the place. His office was probably the best place to start. She was relieved and a bit surprised when the door to his office opened with the simplest twist of the knob. Maybe he figured he didn't really have to worry about intruders. It seemed a huge oversight for a private investigator, but Veronica was in no position to question it. Right now she was on a mission.

She wasn't counting on finding any hair. One look at Keith Mars and any idiot would know the hair option wouldn't be the best way to go. The top of his head was completely bald and what little hair he did have wasn't enough to bother with a comb. Maybe he left a used coffee cup on his desk or a sealed envelope on it's way to the post office. She wasn't sure if she could get anything off either of those things, but it was better than nothing, and she had to try.

There was one thing that passed from father to daughter (assuming of course that they _were _father and daughter), and that was his complete lack of organization. Papers were piled upon papers, covering every inch of his desk. Veronica wondered how he could get anything done when there was no possible way he knew where anything was.

She started opening drawers on the off chance she found anything that might be useful, but all she'd gotten for her trouble were more papers, bills, and…letters from Lianne?

Veronica pulled them out and stared at them, feeling like she was caught in a dream. There had to be at least twenty letters here. They had to be some sort of proof, right? Why would Lianne write to Keith? She sank down into Keith's office chair, afraid that her legs might collapse on her. Her hands shook as she opened the first letter. The date at the top read September 24, 1987. Two weeks after Veronica was born.

Just as she was about to read the letter, the unmistakable sound of approaching footsteps filled her ears. She quickly stood up and crammed the letters into her purse. Why would Keith be coming back? Did he have some sort of silent alarm? A camera she missed?

The door opened and Veronica's heart stopped. She searched the office for a place to hide, her eyes falling to a closed door in the back. When she opened it she was relieved to find a small closet. It was an obvious place for him to look but she didn't have any other choice. She hurried inside and closed the door as quietly as she could behind her, holding her breath as Keith slowly approached.

* * *

Logan felt like a new man after he showered and napped. He dressed in a clean blue polo shirt and jeans, his earlier conversation with Emily already at the back of his mind. When he felt up for it he'd call her later, but at the moment all he wanted to do was take some time to process the last twenty-four hours.

He easily fell into old habits as he dialed the kitchen for dinner, ordering meat loaf and mashed potatoes. It came promptly as always, and Logan left the guy who brought up his food a generous tip.

Eating alone felt like heaven after spending the past three years in the navy, dining with tons of loud guys who never let silence grow for longer than five seconds. Logan didn't even bother turning on the television. He turned his phone on silent and vowed to keep it that way.

When he was finished he called for someone to take his empty dish away then flopped on the sofa. He grabbed the remote off the end table and started flipping channels, stopping once he reached the news. What was going on in Neptune these days? Had the class war reached its inevitable, bloody end? Or had the town made a tentative peace with one another? He doubted it, but it was nice to dream every once in a while.

He caught sight of a man in the standard Neptune police uniform on screen, holding himself up with an air of importance that was only reserved for the sheriff. Logan knew the man who'd been sheriff when Logan still lived here, Dan Lamb, had been killed in the line of duty. He was somewhat surprised when he read the name on the screen as Sheriff Don Lamb. He hadn't known the first Lamb had a brother, and seeing him now on screen with a matching arrogant smirk on his face didn't leave Logan much hope for the welfare of the town.

He raised the volume on the TV.

"…marks the ten year anniversary of Lilly Kane's death, which was solved almost one year to the day of the crime thanks in no small part to your brother's relentless investigation, resulting in the arrest and eventual conviction of Aaron Echolls. What precautions are you prepared to put in place to ensure that another crime of this caliber does not happen again in Neptune?" the reporter asked, shoving her microphone into Don Lamb's face.

"Well Martina, we have patrols out on the streets at all hours of the day, watching to make sure no undesirables are wandering where they shouldn't be. We have new state of the art anonymous tip lines with volunteers manning the phones twenty-four/seven to report any suspicious activity," the sheriff replied, his smirk growing with every word.

"Rumor has it that Logan Echolls, son of Aaron Echolls and boyfriend of Lilly, is back in town for the ten year anniversary. Are you worried about possible repercussions his presence here might bring to the tentative low crime rate?"

Don Lamb scoffed and shook his head as though the question was absurd. "Of course not. Mr. Echolls being here isn't any cause for concern. Lilly Kane's murder was solved and the accused murderer is currently sitting on death row. People have made peace with what happened, and his being here does nothing to impact our low crime rate."

Logan shut the TV off before he was tempted to slam his fist through it. Figures the media would catch his scent. He was half-surprised there wasn't already a mob of paparazzi waiting in the lobby for him to make a grand appearance. Who the hell did Martina Vazquez think she was, broadcasting the news of his being in Neptune all over the airwaves? Didn't he have as much right to be here as anyone else?

He pulled out his phone, sure that it would be lit up with missed calls from talk shows and news stations begging him for an interview to mark the tenth anniversary of his dead girlfriend's murder. His fists shook just thinking about it. He punched the seat next to him, but stopped the moment he heard a knock on his door. That would be the employee to take his empty dishes.

But when he opened the door to let the guy in, he was face to face with the last person he ever expected to see. It seemed he and Veronica weren't the only ones who'd been sucked back into Neptune to mourn Lilly's death.

Duncan Kane walked past him into the penthouse.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts. I really appreciate all of them! Please don't forget to leave feedback. I love to hear what you think!**

Chapter Five

"By all means, come in," Logan muttered under his breath as he slammed his door shut. If Duncan heard him he pretended not to as he made himself at home on the couch. Logan followed him, glaring at the self-righteous man his old best friend had become. Like Logan, Duncan hadn't taken Lilly's death very well. He'd slowly spiraled out of control, until Jake and Celeste finally admitted him into a psychiatric hospital in Los Angeles. Logan hadn't seen him since, although he did hear that he'd been released three years after high school. Logan didn't check up on him to find out what he was doing with his life, and he wasn't about to ask now.

"I heard you were back in town. Thought I'd stop by the old hangout," Duncan said by way of explanation. He swung his feet up on the coffee table and grabbed the remote as though he had every right to do so. Logan watched him in silence. He couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Well, you found me. Now you can tell me what the hell you're doing here." It came out harsher than Logan intended, but he wasn't sorry for it. He resisted the urge to push Duncan's feet off the table, instead sitting as far away from him on the couch as possible.

"I just came to see if you knew anything about a certain half-sister of mine being back in town as well."

"How would I know that? I just got here." Of course Duncan, the person he least wanted to talk to, would bring up Veronica, the least person Logan wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, I know, but Dick and a few others told me they saw her around town. Beaver even said he saw your car following hers out of the cemetery earlier. Just curious, is all," Duncan explained, a knowing smirk making his lips curl upwards.

"If Veronica was there, I didn't see her. I was paying my respects to Lilly. Maybe she was, too," Logan said dismissively.

"She has some nerve." Logan watched as Duncan's hands curled into fists, and he immediately flashed back to high school and how much of a problem Duncan's anger was. It had been so easy for him to get worked up to a violent fit. More often than not, one of his sisters was at the receiving end of that anger. Both Lilly and Veronica claimed he'd never hit them but Logan had never been convinced. They both acted so cautiously around him that he wondered if something had been going on behind closed doors. Lilly always changed the subject whenever he brought it up, so Logan always dropped it. Maybe it was instinct or loyalty to Lilly that made him lie about Veronica. He just knew he didn't need Duncan going after her after all this time.

"How could you not have seen her?" Duncan asked, his tone suspicious.

"It's a big place. If she saw me there, do you actually think she'd be stupid enough to walk right up to me like nothing was wrong?"

Duncan shrugged. "Whatever. If you see her around, can you call me? I'd like for us to have a nice little family reunion."

Logan knew from his tone that Duncan didn't mean for it to be a peaceful reunion. "Look, man, I don't want to get in the middle of whatever is going on…"

"What's that supposed to mean? Messing with Veronica used to be your national pastime. Since when are you so high and mighty?" Duncan scoffed as he jumped up from his seat. Logan watched as he made his way to the mini-fridge as if he had every right to, and grabbed two bottles of beer. He tossed one to Logan, who caught it easily in one hand, before returning to the sofa.

"I'm not saying I don't want to. It's just…all this time has passed…don't you think we should act like adults?"

Duncan's face immediately turned serious, and for a second Logan was worried that he would go into one of his famous fits. "If I wasn't acting like an adult, do you really think I would be here right now, talking to _you, _the son of the monster who killed my sister?"

The veins in Duncan's face were bulging. His skin was turning red the way a dragon's face might before it breathed fire. He reminded Logan of a dragon sometimes in his fits of temper and hostility.

Logan opened his beer and took a sip, both to calm his nerves and placate Duncan. "You're right, man," he said after another moment had passed. "Veronica being here is an insult to Lilly's memory. What do you say we go make sure do her some justice?"

Duncan swallowed the last of his beer and stood up. His lips contorted into the sneer of a hunter who was about to go in search of his prey. No matter how much Logan blamed Veronica for what happened to Lilly, even he was a little concerned about what her half-brother might do if he found her. All he could do was hope she was smart enough to stay out of their way.

* * *

Veronica's heart pounded in her chest as the door to Keith's office opened. Keith stepped in, immediately riffling through his papers urgently. She held her breath as she stuffed Lianne's letters into her purse as quietly as she could. She mentally cursed herself for not closing the door to the closet all the way. If he noticed that it wasn't the way he'd left it, she was finished. She wouldn't have a good enough cover story, and blurting out, "I think you might be my dad" wouldn't exactly be the best way to tide things over.

Fortunately he didn't seem to be paying any attention to the closet. Keith was completely preoccupied with the desk. Veronica watched as he moved papers around haphazardly as though he were looking for something. He groaned in frustration when he didn't find whatever he was looking for and swore under his breath. He paused, one hand on his hip, as he looked around the office thoughtfully. His eyes caught on the closet and Veronica's heart felt like it beat right out of her chest.

But Keith didn't focus on the closet for long. He sighed and then sat down in his chair with an air of defeat Veronica wasn't expecting. He looked like he might be there a while. Veronica didn't know what she would do if he decided to camp out for the night. She hadn't exactly planned on being here all night. On the bright side, at least no one will know where she is so she wouldn't be getting any nasty phone calls in the middle of the night. She _definitely _wouldn't be running into Logan here. Maybe she should just…move into this closet until it was time to leave Neptune for good.

The sound of drawers opening brought her back to the present. She peered through the small crack in the door and saw Keith rummaging through the drawers of his desk with the same intensity he had with the papers on top. Veronica was painfully aware of the letters in her purse.

"There you are!" Keith suddenly exclaimed. He pulled out a cell phone from the drawer Veronica found the letters. She thought for sure he would notice they were missing, but if he did, he didn't let on. He stood up and pushed the phone into a back pocket of his pants. Then he headed back out the office.

Veronica waited a good thirty seconds before she heard the front door close before walking out of the closet. She hugged her purse close to her, as though she expected the letters to jump back into the drawer. Her original mission forgotten, she hurried out of the office before Keith decided to come back for something else.

She got back onto the street, her car never looking as welcoming as it did at that moment.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

The voice behind her made her blood run cold. She didn't need to turn around to know who stood behind her. She'd spent the past eight years hoping she never had to hear that voice again. She thought about making a break for her car, but Duncan's hand circled her wrist before she could do anything else.

He spun her around, and she found herself face to face with Duncan and Logan. And neither one of them looked like they were happy to see her.


End file.
